Blurred
by f0xyness39
Summary: Love. The essence that ties us all together. However, what happens when love betrays you? Would you surrender everything to get it back?


Disclaimer: nada, rien, nichts, niente, nothing!! the song is "I Surrender" by celine dion. you should listen to it- it's a really good song! anything else you recognize is from j.k. rowling. IT'S NOT MINE!! 

 Blurred 

_There's so much life  
I've left to live  
And this fire's burning still  
  
_

            A lone tear rolled down his cheek. "Why? Why is the grass green? Why is the sky blue? Why did she leave me?" he screamed to the sky. "Why?" As his salty tears met the rain, he collapsed to the ground, shivering. 

  
_When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find a way  
To stand for every dream  
And forsake this solid ground  
And give up this fear within  
Of what would happen if they ever knew  
I'm in love with you_

_'Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance, to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
  
_

FLASHBACK

            "CRUCIO!" A beam of yellow light shot from the wand and hit him. He fell to the ground with a silent thud, writhing with pain.  

            "I love you," she mouthed, wiping away the tears that were slowly dripping to the ground. 

            "FINITE INCANTATUM!" The spell wore off. He lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Dispose of this.." her father growled, "worthless trash." Her father briskly walked out.

            She ran to his side. "I-I'm so s-sorry," she sobbed. "I didn't think father would do this."

            "Don't worry," he said with labored breathing. "No matter what they do, we can survive. Love is the strongest magic of all."

            "Are you sure? There's no knowing what they'll do to us…to you." 

            "Yes. I want the whole world to know that I love you and that I'd do anything for you." Their lips met in a passionate kiss as the world faded out around them.   

END FLASHBACK

  
_A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
  
I know  
I can't survive another night away from you  
You're the reason I go on  
And now I need to live the truth  
  
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear, I will break free  
And I'll live again with love  
And know they can't take that away from me  
And they will see... yeah  
  
_

FLASHBACK

            "Why are you with this scum?" her father snarled.

            "I love him. I won't become a death-eater like you. I won't!" she screamed. 

            "Bitch," he slapped her. "Don't talk to me like that." 

            "No! No!! He's not scum. I LOVE HIM," she cried out.

            "Shut up, you little whore. CRUCIO!" 

            "Expelliermus!" She turned and dashed past him, out of the house. 

            "What the fu-" He chased her. He pulled his wand out. "*Morte delle emozioni. Più non amerete!" The blinding pink light hit her and she crumbled to the ground. Her father approached her and spat on her. "That's what you get for betraying me, for betraying the Dark Lord."

END FLASHBACK

_  
(I'd surrender everything)  
To feel the chance, to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
  
_

_  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'll make you give them all to me  
I'll hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
  
_

_  
Every night gets longer  
And this voice's getting stronger baby  
I'll swallow my pride  
And I'll be alive  
Can't you hear my call?  
I surrender all...  
  
_

_  
(I'll surrender everything)  
(To feel the chance, to live again)  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'll make it through  
  
_

FLASHBACK

            "Wake up," he pleaded. "Please wake up." He laid his head on her shoulder. "I miss you so much." He planted a soft kiss on her pale lips. A tear rolled down his cheek and landed on her. 

            A soft voice called out to him, "Visiting hours are over. I'm afraid you'll have to leave now. Besides, it's late. You need rest. Go sleep. If she wakes up, I promise I will call you."

            "But Madam Pomfrey-" He yawned. 

            "No buts, ands, or ifs. Go," she pointed a stern finger towards the door.

            "I love you," he whispered to her, caressing her cheek. Silently, he left.   

_  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'll make you give them all to me  
I'll hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
  
_

_  
Right here, right now  
I'd give my life to live again  
I'll break free  
Take me, my everything  
  
_

FLASHBACK

            "I'm sorry," Professor Dumbledore told him, "We lost her." His mind went numb. He lost all feeling in his body as he hit to the ground.

END FLASHBACK

_  
I surrender all to you  
(Right now)  
Right now  
(I'd give my life to live again)  
I'd give my life  
(I'll break free, Take me)  
Take me, take me  
(my everything)  
My everything_

_  
(I surrender all to you, right now)  
Right now  
(I'd give my life to live again)  
I'd give my life to you baby  
I'll break free, yeah free_

            As the rain came to an end, his tears stopped as well. Standing up, he yelled to the heavens, "Why, Narcissa? Why did you leave me? You promised you'd never leave me! I loved you!" He stood up slowly, wiping away the last of his tears. Swiftly, he turned and screamed. All the pain, all the guilt, everything he had been holding in for the past year was let out with one blood-curdling scream. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. He crumbled into a wet, shivering heap. The world whirled maniacally around him. Everything blurred until all he could see was the writing on the tree in front of him: N+R FOREVER. Silence crushed him in her tantalizing darkness and then, all was still. Not a single thing was moving, not even Remus. 

***********************************************************

A/N: the end! hey everyone…this is my first attempt at a songfic…i hope it didn't suck too much. R&R please! anyways, i am stuck on Eternity, and I have a huge writer's block (which is why i wrote this). If anyone has ideas, please tell me in your review or e-mail me (sn0wbunny20@yahoo.com).  

btw, for those who don't know- "Eternity" is the sequel to "Perfect?" please go read it!

* Morte delle emozioni. Più non amerete! = Death to emotions. Never shall you love again!

i'm sorry if this is wrong…i used an internet translation site.  


End file.
